


Brazen Bells

by spookzz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, be careful, kaiba is older in this, like cussing, lots of harsh language, mature themes, so not as immature and childish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookzz/pseuds/spookzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost tore the magazine apart as she opened it, her eyes widening and mouth dropping in shock when she read what was, most likely, the article about you and Seto’s divorce going public. Half of it was probably fake or exaggerated, but that didn’t stop her from getting the overall message: You were no longer a Kaiba.</p>
<p>“Think she’s upset by your name change, or by the fact that she’s now married and Seto is on the market again?”</p>
<p>[ Reader/Kaiba ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazen Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely old piece of fanfiction from around 2011, that I still haven't finished. It was inspired by always a dreamer over on Luna. DragonSilk kindly convinced me to cross-post over here in the hopes I would get motivated to update it, so...here goes nothing! ;)

_“And when we’re parted it’s always too long, and every time you come back you come back so strong. And as soon as we can we gotta go lie down in that place where our breath is one sound… and love ain’t far behind.”_

“What do I pay you all for?! GET THOSE HINEYS INTO GEAR! Second gear, preferably.”

You pointed and waved your finger back and forth, barking out order after order in a (rather vain) attempt to get your employees to work. Okay, so they weren’t _your_ employees, but you HAD hired them so it counted for something, right? At two thousand an hour, you’d better believe so. Okay…you weren’t even paying them, but your client was and your client was paying _you_ so you figured you at least some clearance to direct the groups of monkeys.

“Oh Miss,” a (sarcastic) voice piped up from the others, one you knew very well indeed. “Please inform us when you plan on removing that giant mother fucking stick that’s wedged in between your ass cheeks?”

Turning toward your very dear, very ~~dead~~ loved sister, you offered her a sickeningly sweet smile capable of rotting teeth. This smile was when she knew it was probably better for her to head toward the hills rather than keep running that intelligent mouth of hers. “Well, Jac, perhaps when you do WHAT I PAY YOU TO.”

That helped in getting her to shut up, or at least realize that she had –once again—stuck her foot in her mouth. Scoffing in retort, she waved her hand at you. “Maybe when the pay gets better.”

“I pay you thrice as much as the current minimum wage, let you live with me, and _don’t_ beat your ass on a daily basis regardless of how much I really, _really_ want to. I’d say you have it pretty good.”

“Technically,” she held up her finger, “you live in _my_ house.”

“Only semantics.” It was your turn to wave her off. “Now get back to work.”

“Aye aye, Cap-ee-tahn.”

You watched Jac gather the silverware, tablecloth, and whatever else was about to go on the large table. She was small, but she could definitely carry her own, which was why you weren’t the least bit worried about the way she was choosing to hold the expensive glass. When she was out of your sight, you glanced around at the rest of the scenery, admiring it with your hands on your hips. You did pretty good this time. Not perfect, but pretty good.

It was an outside wedding with white and blue themes because the woman had dropped a hint that they were “expecting a little boy soon”. By soon you were sure she meant at least seven months, or they had yet to get pregnant. Personally grown and dyed blue roses and lilies decorated the tables, at her request, and the food was so diverse that you were positive every guest would end up with something they liked on their plate. She was very meticulous though, and had to have everything reviewed before finally making the decision. Luckily there wasn’t a thing you had picked out that she disliked, so this job was cake. The only thing she had made sure you understood was that the wedding invitations were to be printed with the proper way to pronounce their last name. 

“You are hereby cordially invited to the wedding between a Mr. and Mrs. Martin”, is what you had originally planned on writing, but with stubbornness akin to a baby bull, Mrs. Martin expressed “emphasis on the i” so it was pronounced more like _Marteen_. You shrugged your shoulders and added the pronunciation of it. You just didn’t question the couple who was paying you ten thousand dollars to plan their big day for them. It wasn’t the largest job you had ever accepted, but right now ten thousand dollars was looking pretty good considering all the money you’d be shelling out for your—

“Oh, Mrs. Kaiba!”

You froze in your spot at the address, barely managing to twist around and greet the too-happy face of Mrs. Martin. 

“Mrs. Martin…” You cringed. “What a lovely bride you make.”

“Well, you _did_ pick out the dress!” she giggled, and you returned it with an awkward laugh. “You can’t imagine how wonderfully happy I am with the way the wedding turned out! Everything was absolutely perfect. Divine!”

“That is my job,” you replied, offering her a traditional bow of respect. “It’s what you pay me for.”

She gave you a small, ‘pfft’. “Oh hush! What’s _really_ faboo is the amount of jealousy radiating off the other newly wedded brides because _I_ managed to book THE [Name] Kaiba to plan my wedding!”

“It was my pleasure, Mrs. Martin.” You plastered on a fake smile, trying not to beat the living Hell out of this woman. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Oh, oh of course! Still on the job, right?” She winked at you then glanced around conspicuously, “But before you go…”

She grabbed your wrist, pulling you in entirely too close and in a way that made what she was about to say seem taboo. “Where is that _fine_ hunk of a man of yours? He’s always shown up at the weddings you plan! Not to mention Benji is his close associate.”

You took in a harsh breath and it ended up sounding more like a hiss. Mrs. MarTEEN didn’t seem to notice your frustration and ill-hatred for her, too focused on hearing your answer.

“I’m afraid he couldn’t make it today,” you finally replied, rather solemnly but with a hint of anger. 

She didn’t pick up on it. “Oh, too bad.” She seemed genuinely upset at first, causing you to furrow your brows, but then righted herself. “Probably is for the best in the end. Wouldn’t want someone as sexy as Seto Kaiba showing my new husband up on his big day! I’ll let you get back to work though. Call me sometime, [Name]!”

“Of course!” you supplied, mostly to appease the woman and not with the actual intent on calling her. As soon as she was out of eyesight, the grin erased itself from your face and you ran a hand through your thick hair. Along with your obvious disapproval for what just happened, your sister decided to make yet another appearance, most likely with the intention of making it worse.

“Man, that bitch would hate herself if she knew how wrong she was, what with not being caught up in the times. Do you think she pays attention to the news? You and Seto’s divorce is practically everywhere, after all.”

“I love your god damn sensitivity, Jac,” you growled, watching Mrs. Martin as she conversed with more of her fake friends. She was most likely bragging about having THE [Name] Kaiba as her personal wedding planner. You wanted to smack the woman in the face. If it wasn’t for her wealthy husband, and the fact that you knew him from being Seto’s associate, you would have never been here. You had been offered a thirty thousand dollar wedding for this very same day but had turned it down because you knew the groom. Wouldn’t she love to know that. 

You continued watching along with Jac as one of the women furrowed her brows at Mrs. Martin, reaching into her purse and pulling out what you assumed was a magazine. The woman pointed to the front cover with a long acrylic nail before Mrs. Martin snatched it from her hands. She almost tore the thing apart as she opened it, her eyes widening and mouth dropping in shock as she read what was, most likely, the article about you and Seto’s divorce going public. Half of it was probably fake or exaggerated, but that didn’t stop her from getting the overall message. You were no longer a Kaiba.

“Think she’s upset by your name change, or by the fact that she’s now married and Seto is on the market again?”

“Again, wonderful fucking sensitivity you’ve got going for you, Jac…” you sighed, turning from the scene. “Let’s just get the rest of this day over with. I have a meeting with Seto’s lawyer later.”

“His lawyer?” Jack seemed put-off by the information. “Why are you meeting with his lawyer?”

You gave her the look.

“Divorce. Right.” She cleared her throat. “Say, [Name], you haven’t told me yet. Why does Seto want a divorce?”

You paused in your effort to help set up for the next live band playing that afternoon. “To be honest, Jac, I don’t know.”

“What an asshole!” She slammed a guitar down into its stand, ignoring the protest of one of the angry band members. “Well whatever. He will live a life of severe loneliness. With or without his name, you will continue being successful.”

“Thanks, Jac,” you gave her a reassuring smile, which she gladly returned before giving you a one armed hug.

The truth was, however, that you just didn’t think you could believe her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“How may I help you?”

You stared at the blond behind the front counter with a frown. Not only did her mere presence annoy you, but what annoyed you more was the fact that your annoyance toward her wasn’t particularly her fault. If that made any sense. It wasn’t because of her that you were annoyed, but more the place she sat. Kaiba’s personal secretary. It wasn’t a jealousy thing, it wasn’t envy of her beauty…it was nostalgia. You wished with everything in your heart that you could take her place right now, rewind time and sit behind that desk. That was how you started, after all; as Kaiba’s personal secretary.

Your sister had befriended Mokuba from a young age and the two would play together constantly. In fact, they were still best friends to this day. You hadn’t talked to Mokuba in a long time because of his busy schedule, but you told yourself you would fix that when you got home by giving him a call. It was him that had landed you the job, after all. Because of him you managed to earn an interview with his prestigious older brother, a man you had only seen once or twice in person. You still to this day weren’t sure if it was your fabulous resume (which was almost absolutely nothing) and fantastic interview or just Mokuba that got you the job. Seto would never tell you and Mokuba would always insist otherwise.

Things were simple then. Well, maybe not entirely simple. Seto treated you like dirt (but what had ever changed, really?), you were constantly swarmed with work and school, and dealing with people that wanted to see Seto but had no meeting arranged was a bitch. Some of them got violent fast and it was only luck of the draw that Roland or some other security guard was wandering by to help you. But in terms of life, it really had been simple. You saw Kaiba, interacted with him in ways that weren’t just screaming and yelling, and weren’t married. You never had to face a divorce. You didn’t love him.

In fact, you wish you would have hated him. That way this whole thing would be at least a little bit easier.

When the secretary finally glanced up from her work, she bounced in her seat and seemed rather surprised to see you. “Oh, Mrs. Kaiba! How nice to see you again. You’re never up at Seto’s work. Is there an emergency? Should I get him on the line?”

You shook your head, wondering if the girl had even been informed of the separation plans. “Ah, no thank you, Ayumi. I’m actually here to meet with Seto’s lawyer, Chou. Is he available?”

She furrowed her brows, looking back to her computer and clicking a few things before making a small ‘o’ face. “Oh, right. About _that_. Yes, of course. Let me call him up real quick.”

After Ayumi’s quiet phone call, she stood from the desk and hugged you before pointing you in the right direction. You bowed and said your thanks before heading toward the door she directed you to. Your annoyance had all but evaporated at this point. She was a nice girl. It had, however, taken everything in you to warn her against Seto’s advances. Although something in you told you he wouldn’t go for a girl that young, or that looked that way, your jealousy was talking.

“Ah, [Name]!” Chou greeted, and you smiled at him as you entered the large meeting room. “How nice to see you again, although it is on unpleasant terms. Please, come sit down.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and helped you to a seat.

“Nice to see you, too, Chou. Can we just get right down to business? I’ve had a long day and just want to go home.”

He offered you a sympathetic look, nodding his head. “If you wish. We just have to wait on Mr. Kaiba to arrive.”

You froze. “What?”

“Seto,” he corrected himself, looking at you oddly. “He insisted he be present at this meeting.”

“He couldn’t just tell you what he wanted from me and then let you deal with it? You were both our lawyer. He should know I will have no problem talking to you without him present.” You seemed almost frantic as you explained. The last thing you wanted was to see Seto again; not this soon. You knew you could keep yourself composed around Chou, but if he was there as well, you weren’t sure how good of a job you would do at reigning in your emotions. And that was the last thing you wanted Set to see; you being weak.

Chou opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as another voice, new to the room, interrupted him. “I instructed him to wait for me so he will do as such. You’re only causing a problem by being stubborn about the issue.”

You grit your teeth, clenching the table between your fingers as you took in a deep breath. “Good afternoon to you too, Seto.”

He said nothing, just opted for passing you and taking the seat on the other side of Chou. He set his briefcase on top of the table but didn’t open it, so you assumed he wanted this meeting to be over with as quickly as possible just like you did. You didn’t plan on asking him questions, although you were burning to. You weren’t going to do it with Chou present, however, and you knew that it would make you look weak. Which, in all actuality, you might have been—but to let Seto see you like that was another thing entirely. If he wanted to be impassive and cold about the situation, so would you. If he wanted to pretend like four years of marriage didn’t happen, so would you.

There was one question you wanted to know, though. One question above all others that was writhing beneath your skin, fighting to ask itself on the tip of your tongue. It was very simple, really. You just wanted to know why.

_Why, Seto, would you throw away four years of marriage—of love?_

“Alright, folks,” Chou snapped you out of your train of depressing thoughts as he slapped his hands against the fine mahogany table. “Let’s get this started, although I’m not very eager to. You two made the perfect couple, you know that? And you two were the best clients I ever had, why I was even telling Joe the other day—“

“Chou,” both you and Seto simultaneously interrupted him, the consequence of the dual talking causing you to meet eyes. 

“Right, right, over as soon as possible, of course…now let’s see,” he shuffled through some paperwork he had brought with him. “Ah here we are. Now, [Name], you are willing to sign the divorce papers, am I correct?”

“Yes.” _Willing? Not entirely._

“And Seto, your agreement?”

Kaiba turned his head toward you, then shrugged his shoulders with a scoff. “I have none. Other than having her gone and changing her last name.”

You furrowed your brows. “Why are you so insistent I do that?”

“I have no reason to answer your petty questions or entertain you. That is my demand and it is your decision to fight it or not. Although, we both know where your best interests lie.”

“A name change is sort of a given, I just find it odd that you make that an actual _part_ of your agreement, is all,” you retorted, crossing your arms. Turning to Chou, you shrugged your shoulders. “It would be pointless to fight such a thing. The last thing I want is to be associated with him, anyhow.”

Chou simply nodded his head, a strange look passing over his features as he wrote something down. “And you, [Name]? Did you have any wishes?”

You swallowed. “None that need to be mentioned legally.”

Chou looked at you with a cocked brow, and you noticed Seto lift his head from where he was once staring at the table uninterestingly. 

Chou cleared his throat. “Perhaps I will leave you two to talk this out for a bit. I could use some coffee anyway. Can I get you two anything?”

You both shook your heads, and then Chou politely and quietly excused himself.

It was silent for some time, the room enveloped in a pregnant pause as neither of you dared say a thing. You figured Kaiba felt he had no reason to, and you were lacking the courage to speak up. So, you let the silence gather in waves until, apparently, Seto could take no more of it.

“You might as well tell me what you want,” he growled out, and you lifted your head to find his icy blue eyes, so cold and indifferent. _Where has the love gone?_ “I am in no way obligated to fulfill it, however, keep that in mind.”

“One last dinner.”

Seto seemed taken aback, as if he were expecting you to ask for money or a material possession. “What?”

“I said, one last dinner. Give me one last dinner with you and we can move on with our lives as if we never knew each other.”

“And why should I do this for you?”

“Not for me, Seto,” you whispered sadly, staring at your left hand that rested on the table and the wedding rings that adorned it. “For us.”

Chous chose the moment to walk back in, carrying three cups of coffee and a bright smile. You had to remind yourself he had no idea what was going on in the room before he entered so you didn’t slap him silly. He set the beverages on the table.

“I figured you two wanted coffee and just didn’t want to admit it, so I got it for you anyway! Both your favorites, of course. Now, about that agreement—“

“It’s been settled,” Seto spoke up, his tone direct and confident as always. “I’m giving her what she wants. We don’t need to discuss it.”

“As you wish,” Chou said, although you could tell he was confused and curious. He knew not to push it however, and instead continued on. “If the two of you will just sign here and here, it constitutes the right both of you have not to be bothered by the other after the official divorce. And by bothered I mean ask for money, property, material possessions, yada, yada…”

~*~*~*~*~

After the meeting (which had taken longer than you would have liked, in all honesty), you gathered your things and bid your farewell to Chou. You had no intention of saying goodbye to Seto, so when that was over with you simply headed for the door. You got all the way to the bottom floor of the building and halfway across the parking lot when Seto stopped you by calling your name.

“Yes, Kaiba?” you inquired, not finding it in you to face him. Had you faced him, however, you would have noticed the shock that registered across his face for a mere second. After being called Seto by you for years, it was odd going back to the formal name.

“Five p.m., Friday. Mozarts. I expect you there on time.”

You scoffed. “Kaiba, you were late to our own wedding. I shouldn’t be the one you’re saying that to.”

He said nothing, which was fine by you. You continued to your car, finding your keys and unlocking the door before climbing in. You pulled out with relative ease, not bothering to look and see if Kaiba was still standing where you had left him.

The entire time, though, you were desperately wishing he would call you back; tell you the divorce wasn’t final and that he didn’t want to go through with it; that he still loved you; that you were the only one meant for him.

But Seto Kaiba never said those words to you when you _were_ married, and so with simple logic you knew just how exactly pointless it was hoping. But you never stopped.

And you probably never would.

~*~*~*~*~

When you got home, your sister was there to greet you with hugs, hot chocolate, and your favorite gore movie, much to your approval and surprise.

“I got the unrated version,” she said with a grin, “so you can picture every person that gets their guts sucked out of them as Kaiba.”

“Thanks, Jackie,” you ruffled your hair and your sister frowned. It was rare you ever called her by her real name and not Jac, and immediately she knew you had to be suffering.

“So,” she began, taking a seat next to you on the couch after turning off the lights and starting the film. “How did the meeting go?” The stupid film commercials become background noise as you take a sip of hot chocolate and respond.

“Seto was there.”

“What?!” She seemed just as outraged as you had been. “Why? Why did the asshole of the century feel the need to shove his presence in your face? Couldn’t Chou just take care of it?”

You shrugged. “I know the answer to that just as much as I know the answer as to why he’s divorcing me. Chou just cited it as 'irreconcilable differences'.”

“You aren’t mandated to give an actual reason for divorce?” Jac questioned, and you shrugged again. “Seems like you should be. That or Chou and Seto are keeping something from you.”

“It’s not my place to question.”

This seemed to set her off. “Jesus, [Name]!” Jac had the movie paused by this time, slamming her hot chocolate so hard onto the glass table that you were scared one or the other would shatter. You flinched as she stood, throwing her arms into the air as she yelled. “Stand up for yourself, will you?! Ask Kaiba why the HELL he would want to divorce a woman as great, kind, intelligent and sexy as you! DEMAND for answers! This isn’t a one way street and he has to realize it! When he married you he promised to spend forever by your side. This isn’t god damn forever, [Name]. Quit letting the ass-dick walk all over you with no retaliation!”

If you weren’t pissed off by the divorce, you sure were pissed off by Jac. “And just who do you think you are, telling me to do this shit?”

“Your damn sister, that’s who. Someone who actually wants you to stand up for yourself and your fucking feelings. I don’t know why you insist on torturing yourself like this! I told you not to get married to this prick in the first place, but you said, _”No, Jackie, trust me, he’s different. He’s not what he seems.”_ Well you know what, [Name], that philosophy went out the door a long time ago. The guy is just as big of a pigheaded jerk as he was the day you met his stubborn ass, and all he has done with this divorce business is prove me right. Hell, he can’t even _give you a reason_ as to why he’s divorcing you. This is not the kind of life Dad would want for you and you know it!”

You were frozen for the umpteenth time that night, and you were clearly tired of it. What’s also clear is that your sister knew she overstepped her bounds. She was _never_ supposed to mention Dad. She promised. She promised she would never say a word about him, but there she was, fucking breaking her god damn promise again!

“I’m going to go for a walk,” you spoke quickly, your voice detached and void of emotion. Jac held out her arms, gesturing madly about as she struggled for something to say.

“I…[Name], look—“

“Just save it, fucking save it,” you growled, and you slammed the door behind you before she had a chance to apologize any further.

~*~*~*~*~

You should have thought the walk business over before you left, but you had been so angry in the moment that you really had seen no reason to. You were out walking…with no place to go. You had no house of your own after leaving the Kaiba mansion and it would be awkward as Hell going back into Jackie’s apartment while she was still awake. The last thing you wanted was to either a) have a heart to heart with her, or b) have her pretend like nothing happened. Basically this meant you would have to avoid her and the situation completely, but with the lack of residence you were sure this was going to be a hard feat to accomplish.

You kicked your feet as you walked, staring at the concrete ground with your hands shoved dejectedly in your pajama pockets. Luckily you’d worn pants and a shirt, as it was a bit chilly outside tonight. You let your feet lead you around, not bothering to pay attention to where you were going. You knew the city well enough that you could find your way out of anywhere, so it really didn’t bother you.

What you didn’t expect, however, was your feet leading you straight back to the Kaiba mansion.

“God damn it,” you cursed to yourself, glancing around the empty area. “Why on Earth would you lead me back here, feet? Of all places…”

You stared up at the large, intimidating mansion, denial surging through your veins. You were just living here less than a month ago, happy and joking around with Mokuba as usual. You slept in the same room as Seto, and cradled his half-naked form against you as the two of you slept (although sometimes he didn’t come to bed at all). You had wandered the halls, talked to the maids and butlers, and planned all your weddings in the luxurious space Kaiba had provided you. Now where did you work? A tiny, over-crowded, messy desk in the corner of your sister’s living room. Where did you sleep? All alone on her couch, curled up with a tiny blanket. Who did you talk to? Your reflection in the mirror, and if you were lucky, the neighbor’s dog.

How had things gone from so right to so bad in such a little amount of time?

Maybe your sister was right. Maybe it was time you stuck up for yourself. Hell, you couldn’t even stick up for yourself when Kaiba approached you with the divorce. Okay, maybe ‘approached’ was a nice word. It was more like told you. And what was your reply when the powerful businessman told you he wanted a divorce?

“Well, alright, then.”

Had you fought? No. Had you cried? Yes, but never in front of him. Had you even asked questions? Hell no. You didn’t do a thing. You accepted it as if it were a regular, every day thing. Maybe you had been subconsciously expecting it your entire marriage, but you didn’t think so. In fact, the idea of being without Seto at any point of your life would have floored you less than a month ago. Everything was perfect. Or at least as perfect as it could be with Seto as your husband.

_Maybe I was doing something wrong…_ you thought to yourself as you stared up at the building, watching the flickering light of the room you knew was Seto’s. He was still awake. _Maybe I just wasn’t a good wife. Maybe he…_

Your thought process was interrupted by the feeling of a bag of bricks being smashed against the back of your head. You cried out in pain, glancing up to see that, while it hadn’t been bricks, it had been a large boulder. Your offender was staring you in the eyes, and from what little you could see because of his ski mask, you could tell he is just as scared as you are by your reaction. But that didn't stop him; he had a goal. You aren’t on the ground yet, and that is apparently what he wanted.

The rock made contact with your head again and this time you faithfully met the ground. Your forehead slammed against the concrete, and then again, this time because the man had lifted you and thrown you down. Now he wanted you knocked out. You felt the blood ooze from the top of your head and the back, both sliding along the ridges and meeting at the back of your neck. You found it ironic that you were about to watch a gore movie with your sister and now it was _your_ blood seeping across the street. 

“This kind of hurts,” you commented offhandedly, still not knocked out but obviously loopy. The man cursed.

“Stupid bitch, just black out already would ya?!” Slam. Slam. Slam.

You began to see darkness, then light, then darkness again. You were fading fast but you were fighting hard to stay awake. Something told you that you should fight. Fight for survival.

_But what exactly am I surviving for?_

Before it was answered, you felt the man being ripped off of you and you heard the sound of a skull colliding into the concrete, but this time it was not your own. The man’s scared, masked face landed next to yours and you smiled slightly as a form of greeting.

“Nice to meet you,” you droned, “I’m [Name].”

The man was lifted and slammed down again, and you watched as several pairs of feet surround him before he was once again hauled up off the ground. A particularly familiar pair of feet met your vision this time before you watched the ground sucked out from beneath you. So entirely out of it, you stretched out your arms toward the retreating ground.

“No, come back! I feel so dizzy without you…”

Someone was holding you, and you barely recognized it. They seemed frantic, and you wondered if it was your sister.

“I’m sorry for our fight, Jac,” you muttered, your eyelids fluttering shut. The person cursed beneath their breath, obviously trying to keep you awake.

“[Name], don’t pass out. Stay awake. I am, without a doubt, positive you have some form of a concussion. Sleeping would be very bad for you right now.”

“Sleep sounds so good…” you drawled, opening your eyes to find the blurry face of your protector. “Hm, even though you’re blurry, you’re still attractive.”

They said nothing, and you heard the sound of sirens in the background. It hurt your head immensely.

“My head hurts so much…I need to…sleep…”

You heard your name called frantically one last time before the darkness consumed you.


End file.
